


You're Away With the Angels!

by JehanFerres



Series: Too Close to the Sun [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Revolution, canonverse, jehan stutters when he's annoyed, or upset, that's just about it, this is how jehan and combeferre get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehanFerres/pseuds/JehanFerres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre has decided that he would follow Jehan to hell and back, and smiles deviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Away With the Angels!

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated M because my Combeferre is more sexual than usual basically. Jehan is pretty much exactly like he always is. It also took me about a year to think of a title for this I'm not even lying; what even is a title? But yeah, it comes from the French musical of Les Mis go me. But I think this is probably going to be the most suggestive thing I will ever write, and also the only Canonverse series I want to write but I'm! really pleased!

For Jehan, Combeferre knows, tears are far from unusual, as he is an emotional man, which Combeferre knows all too well - but, on the other hand, the poet crying without going to anyone for help (as he usually doesn't hesitate to ask for somebody to look after him when he gets distraught) - in fact, being so upset he slinks away to his rooms directly after a meeting - is strange and worrying. He knows that Jehan knows better than most that it is alright to turn to somebody for help.

And that is why Combeferre is presently standing outside of the door to Jehan's apartment in the building in which the poet lives, having arrived ten minutes ago and (after a brief negotiation with Jehan's landlady) knocked about three minutes ago, and being told by the poet, who was obviously distraught to the point of tears - in fewer words - to please leave him alone.

He knocks again.

"Co-Combeferre, will y-you please just g-go away?" Jehan asks. "I... You won't... w-want to know I exist, either way; it's better that you ju-just leave now. P-please?" He sobs softly, but tries to disguise it with a cough, which fails completely.

"Jehan?" Combeferre is concerned, or more concerned than he was before; Jehan's fits of tears generally don't involve sobs, and they rarely last for this long: around three quarters of an hour. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jehan's tone is unusually vehement, especially for somebody who is crying. "I'm f-fine. Leave me alone."

"You're crying."

"I a-am not." Jehan's voice is obviously weak and choked.

"Listen, Jehan, whatever's wrong, I can say with almost absolute certainty that I have seen worse. I've seen a man whose chest cavity has been blown open by a musket an-"

"If I l-let you in will you sh-shut up?" Jehan isn't usually that harsh; Combeferre is a little surprised, even though he can hear the tremor in Jehan's voice.

"If that's what you want."

The door opens a little. Jehan pulls him in and promptly punches him in the stomach, and Combeferre is surprised by how strong the poet is - he's almost deceptively strong, for somebody so small; Combeferre is winded and in quite a considerable amount of pain. But he doesn't object; he completely understands that Jehan is upset now and he doesn't need to be judged, no matter what he does.

By the time Combeferre recovers enough to look back up, Jehan is huddled as far away as he can be from Combeferre without leaving the room in a corner, his knees pulled up to his chest and his face hidden behind his arms. Worried and curious, Combeferre goes over to him and sits down beside him, supposing that Jehan is going to shove him out of the way. He seems not to notice, thinking too much about whatever has upset him. He's sobbing quietly within a few seconds; Combeferre isn't sure whether he should put his arms around him or leave him, but after a while Jehan just curls up as small as he can and lies down on his side. Combeferre gently rests a hand on his back, and when Jehan doesn't respond or try to shove him off, he gently rubs his thumb over Jehan's shoulder-blade.

"I'm still a-angry with you," Jehan mutters after a couple of minutes.

"I know. Come here; we can talk if you need to."

"Leave me alone."

"You're upset."

"I know. Th-That's why I want you to leave me alone. I don't want you to know how pathetic I'm being."

"You aren't. It's natural to feel upset," Combeferre replied.

"I'm being stupid. I-I should just. I don't know. Repress it."

Combeferre frowns, still rubbing Jehan's back. Eventually, he reaches his other hand over and touches Jehan's hair. Jehan's response is to lean into the philosopher's touch and un-curl a little, so, seeing that he seems to be getting a little better, Combeferre gently strokes his hair, and it's then that Jehan curls into himself and breaks down sobbing. Combeferre lets him pull himself up, but then puts his arms around him; Jehan curls into him, tears running down his cheeks, and allows Combeferre to rub his back.

"Jehan, this isn't normal. Tell me what's troubling you; I... I might be able to help. And even if I can't help, might it be a relief to share what's wrong?" Combeferre says softly, but Jehan shakes his head slightly. Combeferre rests his chin on top of Jehan's head. He runs a hand through Jehan's hair, but really it doesn't seem to help so he stops and puts his arms around Jehan's waist.

"Y-you co-couldn't help, either way," Jehan says softly, but he leans against him so Combeferre supposes he isn't angry any more.

They stay in silence for half an hour, or a similar amount of time, Jehan eventually stopping sobbing and just sniffing quietly every so often - but after a couple of minutes, after Jehan is no longer crying but he's still shaking and tear-stained, the poet leans away. He puts his hands on Combeferre's cheeks and kisses him, but Combeferre can't say he's especially troubled by the fact.

To be honest, he has wanted this for quite a long time, even if only subconsciously, and at any other time he would probably be upset, or even angry; he isn't exactly used to his friends spontaneously deciding to kiss him; honestly the most he usually gets by way of contact with other humans is Courfeyrac, and kissing Jehan is an extremely pleasant experience, that that that was unexpected; even though Combeferre can tell he's panicked it's obviously something Jehan has spent a long time trying to steel himself up for.

When they finally - finally - break apart to breathe, Jehan is flushed, but his expression is somewhere between surprised and amused. "Does that ex-explain why I was so upset e-earlier?" he asks, and even though he's still shaking a lot he's smiling. Despite his surprise, Combeferre smiles and nods. He kisses Jehan's forehead, and then finds himself being pulled down by hands tangled through his permanently-messy hair, and Jehan's mouth is on his again.

This time when they pull apart, Jehan is grinning, his fingers lightly rubbing Combeferre's temples. "I-I hate to be so abrupt, Étienne, but really? I honestly cannot understand how it's p-possible for somebody so supposedly intelligent to miss something s-so obvious," Jehan teases, his nose brushing against Combeferre's for a second.

Combeferre has decided that he would follow Jehan to hell and back, and smiles deviously. "Well then, Jehan," he says softly, before nibbling the poet's lip, causing Jehan to make a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a moan. "Why don't you show me what you mean, instead of just telling me?"

Jehan kisses him, quickly and mostly to get him to be quiet, before he moves his head down; his lips press against Combeferre's jaw, and then his neck, and then his shoulder. Combeferre trembles and curses under his breath.

"Well," Jehan murmurs against the base of Combeferre's neck (he's no longer stuttering, his voice completely smooth, but he is shaking, just a little, and his fingers convulse on Combeferre's hips - Combeferre can tell that's just adrenaline and arousal, not anxiety or depression any more), before sucking a bruise into the skin there - neither has yet removed his cravat, and Combeferre is still wearing his waistcoat, athough Jehan is hastily working on untying Combeferre's cravat, and Combeferre is fumbling in a wholly disorganised manner with one of the buttons of Jehan's shirt, as the poet has stripped down to his shirtsleeves since returning to his flat, "since you're so charming and you ask so nicely -" Here, he lingeringly presses his mouth to the pulse point on the left side of Combeferre's throat, eliciting a whimper - "I can hardly refuse you."

And with that, Jehan removes Combeferre's coat and pushes the philosopher down onto the floor, laying him on the coat, as Combeferre finally finishes trying to undo the buttons on Jehan's shirt, allowing Combeferre, as Jehan pulled his shirt down off his narrow shoulders and got to work on unbuttoning Combeferre's waistcoat, to discover that kisses - and especially those coming from an incredibly attractive poet - are relatively effective silencers.


End file.
